Jugement
by Elrienne
Summary: Deux hommes... Un enfant... Une rumeur... Et le monde contre eux... Song fic sur une chanson des Wriggles. HPDM


**COUCOU!**

**Voilà un one shot, sur un sujet qui me tient à coeur... l'homophobie.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous connaissaez cette chanson des Wriggles : Mon petit mec et moi, mais je la trouve superbe, et après l'avoir écouté pour la énième fois, elle m'a fait penser aux persos d'Harry Potter... Non, je ne suis pas obsédée par Harry potter...**

**En tout cas voilà j'ai mis sur papier ce que m'évoquait cette chanson... J'éspère que ça vous plaira...**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Mon petit mec et moi...**

Voilà, nous sommes à la barre, au tribunal sorcier... Je me présente, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique, et mon compagnon, Draco Malfoy, sauveur du sauveur du monde magique.

L'audience commence, les accusations fusent, alors je me détache de mon corps et j'écoute ce qui se dit, ce que je dis :

_Mon petit mec et moi on se fait des câlins_

_On se fait des mamours et les autres on s'en fout_

_Mon petit mec et moi on se tient par la main_

_Et les gens tout autour ne regardent que nous_

_Mon petit mec et moi, on s'embrasse sur la bouche_

_Quand je lui change sa couche_

Voilà, je leur ai dit tout ce que je ressentais, toutes ces choses innocentes qu'un père et son enfant font. Mais non, cela ne leur suffit pas : qu'en pense Draco ? Quelle relation entretient-il avec mon petit mec ? Que répond-t-il ? J'écoute :

_Ton petit mec et moi on n'a rien besoin de se dire_

_Et quand on se comprend, c'est souvent par hasard_

_Ton petit mec et moi on s'observe grandir_

_Tous les deux on s'apprend beaucoup par le regard_

_Ton petit mec et moi on s'embrasse pas sur la bouche_

_Quand je lui change sa couche_

Le dégout se lit dans leurs yeux, comment deux héros de guerre peuvent-ils tomber si bas ? Car en effet, qu'y a-t-il de pire que l'homosexualité ? A part peut-être le fait d'élever un enfant lorsque l'on l'est ? Est ce que nous serions là si ce n'était pas Draco mon compagnon ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient accusé un homme plus politiquement correct ?

Ils n'en peuvent plus, c'est trop insoutenable, alors, ils appellent la mère de mon petit mec. En ésperant qu'elle va leur donner raison. Ginny annonce qu'elle va parler en notre nom. Que veut-elle dire ? J'écoute :

_Depuis le divorce pour la justice _

_Je vis tout seul avec mon fils_

_Mon ex étant hôtesse de l'air_

_Ca lui laisse peu de temps pour être mère_

_Elle sait que je suis devenue homo_

_Qu'on lui fera pas d'enfant dans le dos_

_Elle t'apprécie, te trouve super_

_Elle dit qu'on fait une super paire de père_

Merci Ginny, merci de si bien nous comprendre. Pour moi et Draco, tu es la femme de notre vie, tu nous a offert l'enfant de nos rêves et tu ne nous juges pas... Au contraire, tu nous soutiens, toi, seule, debout, si frèle, devant cette communauté aux idées archaïques. Mais voilà que tu t'énerves, tu n'acceptes pas que l'on nous juge pour ça. Que dis-tu ? Je t'écoute :

_Pour les voisins c'est différent_

_Deux pédé ça fait pas deux parents_

_Pour la morale n'en parlons pas_

_Même si Jésus avait deux papas_

_Pour la rumeur ce serait trop dur_

_On serait deux pédophiles c'est sûr_

Et voilà, tu l'as dit, avec une voix pleine d'amertume et d'incompréhension : pour la rumeur, « on serait deux pédophiles, c'est sûr »... Voilà notre chef d'accusation... Et tout cela, à cause de la rumeur... Alors, tu t'insurges, tu cries, tu pleures pour que l'on ne s'arrête pas sur ces idioties. Tu leur répètes même nos propre paroles, pour leur montrer le poids de ce genre de ragots. Je t'écoute :

_Alors on joue aux hétéros_

_On invite des copines au restau_

Voilà, ça fait une heure que tu as quitté la barre, une heure que tu as arrêté de nous défendre envers et contre tous. Maintenant, nous attendons le jugement, tous les trois. Avec la même espérance : qu'on nous laisse vivre, ... tout simplement !

Le jugement tombe : acquittés... acquittés tous les deux... Merci Ginny, merci, c'est grâce à toi mon premier amour, toi qui m'a offert ma plus grande joie et qui a accepté que je vive selon mon coeur.

_Mon petit mec et moi_

_Ton petit mec et toi_

_On est bien tous les trois_

_On est bien comme ça_

**Alors ça vous a plus? Vous avez detesté? Une petite review... svp...**

**Rappel : C'est une chanson des Wriggles pour ceux qui auraient aimé : Mon petit mec et moi, album Moi d'abord**


End file.
